It's Just Christmas Albus
by MissFleur2
Summary: "You guys, I'm serious. This is a problem, Scorpius doesn't like Christmas!" Albus tries to convince his boyfriend Scorpius that Christmas is awesome but he's not entirely sure how. Just a bit of holiday fluff! One-shot AS/S


**Christmas fluff because I was feeling festive!**

**Boy kissing and candy cane naughtiness, you've been warned!**

* * *

><p>"How do you not like Christmas?" Albus asked incredulously.<p>

Scorpius shrugged, "I didn't say I _disliked_ Christmas. I just said I don't understand all the hype surrounding it."

"It's Christmas, Scorpius, Christmas!"

The blonde smiled in amusement, "Yes, I understand that."

"It's the happiest time of the year! Holiday cheer?"

Scorpius looked dubious, "Has the name Scorpius Malfoy and the words 'holiday cheer' ever been used in the same sentence?"

"Err… Scorpius Malfoy could really use some holiday cheer?" The blonde rolled his eyes. "What about presents?" Albus asked, lacing his fingers with his boyfriend's. "I know you love presents."

"Of course I do. But in case you haven't noticed I'm spoiled."

"Trust me, I've noticed."

"Git." Albus grinned and kissed the other boy lightly.

"Yes, well, I'm an only child and my family is incredibly wealthy. I get a new present every week."

"That's true." Albus looked disheartened. "I just… Christmas is awesome. And you're awesome. You two should enjoy each other."

Scorpius scoffed, "It's just Christmas Albus."

* * *

><p>"He didn't!"<p>

"He did!"

"But it's-"

"I know!"

"Remind me why you're dating him?" Albus shot Lily a glare. She raised her hands defensively, "Kidding!"

"You guys, I'm serious. This is a problem, Scorpius doesn't like Christmas!"

Rose put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Calm down Albus. It's not that big a deal."

"Yea, it's Malfoy." Hugo said, "He doesn't really like anything."

"That's not true, he likes Albus." Lily pointed out.

"And he likes gloating when he beats us at Quidditch." James said sourly.

"Not to mention pushing first years down stairs."

"Oh he really does like that, doesn't he?"

"Guys!" Albus cried desperately. "Help?"

Rose hummed thoughtfully, "Well why don't you just show him all the reasons why Christmas is great?"

* * *

><p>"<em>We wish you a merry Christmas<em>,"

"What the fuck is this?"

"They're carolers!"

"_We wish you a merry Christmas_,"

Scorpius's eyes narrowed, "What are they doing?"

"Uh… Caroling?"

"They're in my way."

"_We wish you a merry_- AHHH!" From where she hid Lily could hear the sounds of a scuffle. The carolers continued to how until...

"_Silencio_."

"Scorpius!" Albus reprimanded.

"What?"

"They're just trying to bring some cheer to the corridors!"

The blonde shrugged and began to walk away. "Are you coming or not?"

Albus groaned. Their footsteps faded and Lily leaned out from her hiding spot to get a better look. "Oh lord."

Hugo put a hand on her head, effectively pushing her out of the way, "Where did the carolers go?" Lily grunted and pointed upward. Hugo followed her finger to the ceiling where the four carolers hung, upside down, their mouths moving but no sound coming out. "Oh! So I guess Malfoy didn't like the carolers."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I hope Albus knows what he's doing."

* * *

><p>Scorpius sniffed his boyfriend's neck and wrinkled his nose, "Is that a new cologne?"<p>

Albus grinned, "It's pine."

"… "

"…"

"…You smell like a tree."

* * *

><p><em>SPLAT!<em>

Scorpius stopped dead in his tracks as cold, melting snow dripped from the back of his head down into the collar of his shirt and finally onto the bare skin of his back. Behind him Albus was snickering. "Come on Scorp! Aren't you going to get me back? It's not much of a snowball fight if I'm the only one throwing any snow."

Scorpius gritted his teeth as another cold, wet snowball splattered across his head. With as much dignity as he could he brushed the snow from his hair before turning around to face his soon to be ex-boyfriend. "Throw another one," He said, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Albus, a snowball already formed in his gloved hands, hesitated. "Scorpius…"

"Free shot, Albus." Scorpius took a step closer, daring the other boy. Slowly Albus dropped the snowball, more afraid of the boy in front of him than he wanted to admit. "Good choice." Scorpius said briskly, walking away. Albus ran to catch up to him and reached out to take his hand. The blonde jerked his hand away and placed it in his pocket. "Two."

"Two?" Albus asked.

"That's how many snowballs hit my head and how many days you'll spend keeping those hands to yourself."

* * *

><p>"Oh look, mistletoe!"<p>

"Keep dreaming Potter."

* * *

><p>"It's not working!" Albus cried before burying his head in his hands. "It's pointless! We leave for the winter holiday at the end of the week and Scorpius still doesn't like Christmas."<p>

"And you tried the snowball fight?" James asked. "Did you at least let him win? You know how competitive he is."

Albus shook his head, "It never even got that far. I threw two snowballs at his head-"

"At his head?"

"-and he got so pissed he's been denying me touching privileges all day."

Lily's nose crinkled, "Touching privileges?"

"Gross." Hugo agreed.

Rose huffed, "Well honestly Albus what did you expect? Scorpius is very protective of his hair."

"He hated everything I tried! The snowball fight was a disaster and he just scoffed at my pine tree cologne."

James snorted, "Please say that's a joke. Pine tree cologne?"

"I'm desperate!"

"And he didn't like the carolers?" Rose asked.

Lily shook her head, "He did _not_ like the carolers."

"Well not the first bunch," Hugo said. "He found the second group much more amusing."

"The second group?" Albus asked. "Do I even want to know?"

"Er…" Hugo looked at Lily who shrugged, "Let's just say Malfoy has some impressive transfiguration skills and finds screaming midgets incredibly funny."

Albus half nodded and half winced, "Yea I knew that actually."

"I think you are going about this all wrong," Rose said. "You aren't thinking about Scorpius."

"What?" Albus asked in disbelief, "He's all I'm thinking about!"

"I mean, you aren't thinking about the things Scorpius likes. So far you've only tried to show him things _you_ like about Christmas."

"I guess," Albus said, sounding uncertain.

"No, it makes perfect sense!" Lily said excitedly. "Albus what is Scorpius's favorite thing in the entire world?"

"Besides himself? I don't… ooooh!"

* * *

><p>"I have a present for you,"<p>

"Albus please," Scorpius sighed, "I'm really getting tired of the Christmas stuff."

"You'll like this one, I promise."

"Alright fine, give it here." Albus grinned and pulled out a small cane, striped red and white. "What is it?" Scorpius asked.

"It's a candy cane!"

"It's muggle."

Albus rolled his eyes, "It is sugar! You love sugar."

Scorpius eyed the candy cane warily, "I don't know."

"Just take a lick. One lick and if you hate it I'll stop bothering you about Christmas."

"Really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Really."

Scorpius pondered for a moment, weighing his options. "One lick." Albus grinned and handed over the candy cane. The blonde pinched the candy between his fingers and brought it cautiously to his lips. Albus held his breath as Scorpius's tongue darted out and connected with the candy.

"Well?"

"It's… not awful." He said, giving it a much less timid lick.

"I told you, you'd like it!" Albus said leaning in for a kiss. Scorpius threw his free hand (the other currently being occupied by the delicious piece of sugar) up, blocking the other boy's access. "You're still not forgiven for that snowball shit."

"Fine," Albus said, leaning back against the wall casually, "Then I'll just sit here and watch you eat." Scorpius hated when people watched him eat, Albus knew that. The Potter boy was playing dirty and well, unfortunately for him, two could play at that game.

"Fine," Scorpius mimicked, turning slightly to make sure Albus had a good view of his mouth. Slowly, and as sensually as he could, he licked the candy cane bottom to top. Albus visibly tensed. Scorpius repeated the lick before taking the greater portion of the cane into his mouth. He sucked once, closing his eyes and moaning in delight. It was all Albus could stand.

"Scorpius…" He said, reaching out. His hand was swatted away before it ever made contact.

With a loud, wet _pop!_ the candy cane was released. "You know," Scorpius said smirking, "I think I'm beginning to understand this whole Christmas thing."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed and happy holidays! <strong>


End file.
